Xenoblade Chronicles X
Xenoblade Chronicles X, known in Japan as Xenoblade X (ゼノブレイドクロス Zenobureido Kurosu, literally Xenoblade Cross), is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Wii U platform, developed by Monolith Soft and published by Nintendo. It was announced under the tentative title of X'' in a Nintendo Direct in January 2013. Prior to the 2014 E3 show, little was known about the game other than that it followed a similar style of ''Xenoblade Chronicles in its battle style and exploration themes. It is currently expected to be released at some point in 2015. During E3 2014, a Nintendo Treehouse demo of the game included commentary which suggested that it was more of a spiritual successor of Xenoblade Chronicles, as though it retains the name and will contain the Nopon species from Xenoblade Chronicles, the story as yet revealed suggests few direct connections. The Treehouse demo also suggested that Xenoblade Chronicles X will retain some of the philosophical ideas of the first Xenoblade Chronicles game. Categories Gameplay According to [http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/xenoblade-chronicles-x/ Nintendo's E3 2014 Xenoblade Chronicles X page] gameplay features include: * Customizing "everything about the main character's appearance, including gender, shapes, height, skin color, voice and tattoos." * Multiple, chooseable character classes * The ability to ride and control weaponised mechs, known as Dolls. * A massive open world, all of which is explorable. Xenoblade Chronicles X has many similar gameplay mechanics to Xenoblade Chronicles, such as the freedom to explore the world, the ability to run to virtually anywhere you can see in the distance, and the return of an Arts battle system which involves both auto-attacks and a cooldown timer for each Art. The game also introduces mechs under the title of Dolls which can both be used in combat and for travel/exploration. They appear to have a limited amount of fuel based on early footage. Rather than following a preset group of characters such as in Xenoblade Chronicles, this successor introduces the ability to customize your own character and name them at the beginning of the game. Collectables are scattered throughout the game world, some acting as quest items, and enemies drop armour and weapons that characters can equip. The character can jump over obstacles. It was shown that there is no fall damage in this game in the Nintendo Treehouse stream. Battle involves real time combat in which guns for long range attacks can be switched for knives to attack up close, and this can be done immediately and as frequently as necessary. The character will attack automatically when in range, but Battle Arts, which have a cooldown time after being used and are more powerful attacks or have special abilities, are used. There is also a Soul Voice ability, similar to Xenoblade Chronicles' Affinity boosts, grants characters bonuses such as a health boost if successful. There is no other way to heal a party ally; a character must use their own abilities to heal themselves. A TP system is also involved in which an art requires an amount of TP, and this is presumably gained from auto-attacks or simply waiting. If a character runs out of HP an ally can revive them within 30 seconds if enough TP is stored, or the player can choose to restart from a nearby checkpoint immediately. A form of multiplayer is hinted at in early footage of the game, but E3 2014 revealed no confirmation of such gameplay. However it remains likely due to the character customization system. Story Characters * Cross is the main player character of the game who is highly customizable. * Elma is a well-respected B.L.A.D.E. captain who discovers Cross inside a cryogenic stasis pod. * Lynlee is a thirteen year old girl who is involved with the development of the Dolls. * Tatsu is a Nopon from Mira. He is known to be condescending despite his innocent and airheaded demeanor. * Irina is a member of B.L.A.D.E. who has the utmost respect for Elma despite being a previous subordinate. * Guin is a member of B.L.A.D.E. who has an honest personality and has a strong admiration for Irina. Development It is currently unknown when development began for the game. However, it is assumed that the game started development around 2010 after the release of Xenoblade Chronicles in Japan and before January 2013. Team * Tetsuya Takahashi as executive director * Hitoshi Yamagami as producer * Shingo Kawabata as producer * Kunihiko Tanaka as character designer * Hiroyuki Sawano as soundtrack composer * Yuichiro Takeda as plot writer * Kazuho Hyodo as scriptwriter * Kouichi Mugitani as designer * Takayuki Yanase as Doll designer * Yasushi Suzuki as enemy mech designer * Raita Kazama as alien NPC and primitive lifeform designer * Yoko Tsukamoto as artwork illustrator * Takashi Kojo as enemy designer * Fumihiro Katagai as mech designer * RARE ENGINE as illustrator * Hideyuki Matsumoto as weapon designer * Kusanagi Company as background designer * Shojiro Nakaoka and Sound Racer as sound effect producers Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Trailer - E3 2014 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - E3 2014 Trailer - E3 2014 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Exploration Trailer Gallery Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot1.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot2.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot3.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot4.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot5.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot6.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot7.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot8.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot9.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot10.jpg XCX Scene.jpg File:XCX.1.14.01.jpg File:XCX.1.14.02.jpg File:XCX.1.14.03.jpg File:XCX.1.14.04.jpg File:XCX.1.14.05.jpg File:XCX.1.14.06.jpg File:XCX.1.14.07.jpg File:XCX.1.14.08.jpg File:XCX.1.14.09.jpg File:XCX.1.14.10.jpg File:XCX.1.14.11.jpg File:XCX.1.14.12.jpg External links * Nintendo of America's official Xenoblade Chronicles X page * Official Japanese website for Xenoblade Chronicles X * Xenoblade Chronicles X footage from Nintendo Direct, 5th November 2014 * E3 2014 trailer * E3 2014 Nintendo Treehouse demo * E3 2014 Xenoblade Chronicles X page * Gameplay trailer from February 2014 Nintendo Direct * E3 2013 trailer fr:Xenoblade Chronicles X Category:Games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X